cormyrfandomcom-20200213-history
Deities and Domains
Forgotten Realms 3.5 Era Pantheon, updated to remove or replace non-pathfinder domains. Dieties that have racial domains in 3.5e are typically associated with that racial pantheon. Any listed racial domains have been removed, as they have no corollary in Pathfinder. However, dieties have been marked directly after their name with a label describing which racial pantheon they are associated with, and typical restrictions apply. (i.e. an Elf worshipping Abbathor should have a valid and very convincing character reason for worshiping a Dwarf god.) Pathfinder restrictions on domain choice still apply to domain decisions. Specifically, a character may not choose a domain and then choose an associated subdomain for their second choice. For example, a cleric of Callarduran Smoothhands may choose the Earth domain OR the Caves subdomain, but not both, since Caves is a subdomain of Earth. Dwarven Gods Elven Gods Aerdrie Faenya – Elf - CG Goddess of air, weather, avians, rain, fertility, avariels(Air, Animal, Chaos, Good, Weather domains) Angharradh – Elf - CG Goddess of spring, fertility, planting, birth, defense, wisdom(Chaos, Good, Knowledge, Plant, Protection,Restoration domains) Corellon Larethian – Elf - CG God of magic, music, arts, crafts, war, the elven race, sun elves, poetry, bards, warriors (Chaos, Good, Magic, Protection, War domains) Deep Sashelas – Elf - CG God of oceans, sea elves, creation, knowledge (Chaos, Good, Knowledge, Oceans, Water domains) Erevan Ilesere – Elf - CN God of mischief, change, rogues (Chaos, Luck, Trickery domains) Fenmarel Mestarine – Elf - CN God of feral elves, outcasts, scapegoats, isolation(Animal, Chaos, Plant, Travel domains) Hanali Celanil – Elf - CG Goddess of love, romance, beauty, enchantments, magic item artistry, fine art, artists (Chaos, Charm, Good, Magic, Protection domains) Labelas Enoreth – Elf - CG God of time, longevity, the moment of choice, history(Chaos, Good, Knowledge domains) Rillifane Rallathil – Elf - CG God of woodlands, nature, wild elves, druids (Chaos, Good, Plant, Protection domains) Sehanine Moonbow– Elf - CG Goddess of mysticism, dreams, death, journeys, transcendence, the moon, the stars, the heavens, moon elves(Chaos, Good, Trickery, Knowledge, Travel domains) Shevarash– Elf - CN God of hatred of the drow, vengeance, crusades, loss(Chaos, War domains) Solonor Thelandira– Elf - CG God of archery, hunting, wilderness survival(Chaos, Good, Plant, War domains) Halfling Gods Arvoreen – Halfling - LG God of defense, war, vigilance, halfling warriors, duty(Good, Law, Protection, War domains) Brandobaris – Halfling - N God of stealth, thievery, adventuring, halfling rogues(Luck, Travel, Trickery domains) Cyrrollalee – Halfling - LG Goddess of friendship, trust, the hearth, hospitality, crafts (Community, Good, Law domains) Sheela Peryroyl – Halfling - N Goddess of nature, agriculture, weather, song, dance, beauty, romantic love (Air, Charm, Plant domains) Urogalan – Halfling - LN God of earth, death, protection of the dead (Earth, Law, Protection, Repose domains) Yondalla– Halfling - LG Goddess of protection, bounty, halflings, children, security, leadership, wisdom, creation, family, tradition(Community, Good, Law, Protection domains) Gnome Gods Baervan Wildwanderer – Gnome - NG God of travel, nature, forest gnomes(Animal, Good, Plant, Travel domains) Baravar Cloakshadow – Gnome - NG God of illusions, deception, traps, wards(Good, Protection, Trickery domains) Callarduran Smoothhands – Gnome - N God of stone, the Underdark, mining, the svirfneblin (Caves, Artifice, Earth domains) Flandal Steelskin – Gnome - NG God of mining, physical fitness, smithing, metalworking (Artifice, Good domains) Gaerdal Ironhand – Gnome - LG God of vigilance, combat, martial defense (Good, Law, Protection, War domains) Garl Glittergold – Gnome - LG God of protection, humor, trickery, gem cutting, gnomes (Artifice, Good, Law, Protection, Trickery domains) Segojan Earthcaller – Gnome - NG God of earth, nature, the dead (Caves, Earth, Good domains) Urdlen– Gnome - CE Deity of greed, bloodlust, evil, hatred, uncontrolled impulse, spriggans(Chaos, Earth, Evil,Destruction domains) Orc Gods Bahgtru – Orc - CE God of loyalty, stupidity, brute strength (Chaos, Evil, Strength domains) Gruumsh – Orc - CE God of orcs, conquest, survival, strength, territory (Caves, Chaos, Evil, Destruction, Strength, War domains) Ilneval – Orc - NE God of war, combat, overwhelming numbers, strategy(Destruction, Evil, Tactics, War domains) Luthic – Orc - NE Goddess of caves, orc females, home, wisdom, fertility, healing, servitude (Caves, Earth, Evil, Community, Healing domains) Shargaas – Orc - CE God of night, thieves, stealth, darkness, the Underdark(Chaos, Darkness, Evil, Trickery domains) Yurtrus – Orc - NE God of death, disease (Death, Destruction, Evil, Loss domains) Drow Gods Eilistraee – Drow - CG Goddess of song, beauty, dance, swordwork, hunting, moonlight (Caves, Artifice, Earth, Knowledge, Protection domains) Ghaunadaur – Drow - CE Deity of oozes, slimes, jellies, outcasts, ropers, rebels(Caves, Chaos, Evil, Curse, Madness, Decay domains) Kiaransalee – Drow -CE Goddess of undead, vengeance (Chaos, Evil, Undeath domains) Lolth– Drow - CE Goddess of assassins, chaos, darkness, drow, evil, spiders(Chaos, Evil, Darkness, Destruction, Trickery domains) Selvetarm – Drow - CE God of drow warriors (Chaos, Evil, War domains) Vhaeraun – Drow - CE God of thievery, drow males, evil activity on the surface(Chaos, Evil, Travel, Trickery domains) Main Faerun Pantheon Akadi - N Goddess of elemental air, movement, speed, flying creatures (Air, Travel, Trickery domains) Anhur - CG God of war, conflict, physical prowess, thunder, rain (Chaos, Good, Strength, Weather, War domains) Annam - N God of giants, creation, learning, philosophy, fertility (Knowledge, Magic, Plant, Rune, Sun domains) Auril - NE Goddess of cold, winter (Air, Evil, Weather, Water domains) Azuth - LN God of wizards, mages, spellcasters in general, monks (shining hand)(Knowledge, Magic, Law, Arcane domains) Bane - LE God of conquerors, evil fighters and monks, tyrants, wizards (Evil, Destruction, Curse, Law, Toil domains) Baphomet - CE God of minotaurs, vengeance (Animal, Chaos, Evil, Destruction domains) Beshaba - CE Goddess of random mischief, misfortune, bad luck, accidents(Chaos, Evil, Fate, Luck, Trickery domains) Blibdoolpoolp - CE God of kuo-toas, evil undersea creatures (Destruction, Evil, Water domains) Chauntea - NG Goddess of agriculture, plants cultivated by humans, farmers, gardeners, summer (Animal, Earth, Good, Plant, Protection, Restoration domains) Cyric - CE God of murder, lies, intrigue, deception, illusion (Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Trickery, Madness domains) Deneir - NG God of glyphs, images, literature, scribes, cartographers (Good, Knowledge, Protection, Rune domains) Eldath - NG Goddess of quiet places, springs, pools, peace, waterfalls(Community, Good, Plant, Protection, Water domains) Finder Wyvernspur - CN God of the cycle of life, transformation of art, saurials(Chaos, Charm, Restoration,Scalykind domains) Garagos - CN God of war, skill-at-arms, destruction, plunder (Chaos, Destruction, Strength, War domains) Gargauth - LE God of betrayal, cruelty, political corruption, powerbrokers (Charm, Evil, Law, Trickery domains) Geb - N God of the earth, miners, mines, mineral resources (Caves, Artifice, Earth, Protection domains) Gond - N God of artifice, craft, construction, smithwork (Artifice, Earth, Fire, Knowledge, Tactics domains) Great Mother - CE Goddess of magic, fertility, tyranny (Chaos, Death, Evil,Destruction, Strength domains) Grolantor - CE God of hunting, combat, hill giants (Chaos, Death, Earth, Evil,Destructiondomains) Grumbar - N God of elemental earth, solidity, changelessness, oaths (Caves, Darkness, Earth, Rune domains) Gwaeron Windstrom - NG God of tracking, rangers of the North (Animal, Good, Knowledge, Plant, Travel domains) Hathor - NG Goddess of motherhood, folk music, dance, the moon, fate(Community, Fate, Good domains) Helm - LN God of guardians, protectors, protection (Law, Tactics, Protection, Strength domains) Hiatea - NG Goddess of nature, agriculture, hunting, childbirth (Animal, Good, Growth, Community, Plant, Sun domains) Hlal - CN God of humor, tricks, messages (Chaos, Scalykind, Trickery domains) Hoar - LN God of revenge, retribution, poetic justice (Fate, Law, Travel domains) Horus-Re - LG God of the sun, vengeance, rulership, kings, life (Good, Law, Nobility, Sun domains) Hruggek - CE God of violence, combat, ambushes (Chaos, Evil, Trickery, War domains) Iallanis - NG Goddess of love, forgiveness, beauty, mercy (Good, Healing, Strength, Sun domains) Ilmater - LG God of endurance, suffering, martyrdom, perseverance (Good, Healing, Law, Strength, Martyr domains) Ilsensine - LE God of mental dominion, magic (Evil, Law, Knowledge, Magic,Thought, Decay, Leadership domains) Isis - NG Goddess of weather, rivers, agriculture, love, marriage, good magic(Community, Good, Magic, Weather, Water domains) Istishia - N God of elemental water, purification (Destruction, Oceans, Weather, Travel, Water domains) Jergal - LN God of fatalism, proper burial, guardian of tombs (Fate, Law, Repose, Rune, Loss domains) Kelemvor - LN God of death, the dead (Fate, Law, Protection, Repose, Travel domains) Kossuth - N God of elemental fire, purification through fire (Destruction, Fire,Purity, Martyr domains) Kurtulmak - LE God of kobolds, hatred (Earth, Evil, Destruction, Law, Scalykind, War domains) Laogzed - CE God of hunger, destruction (Chaos, Death, Destruction, Decay domains) Lathander - NG God of athletics, birth, creativity, dawn, renewal, self-perfection, spring, vitality, youth (Good, Nobility, Protection,Restoration, Purity, Strength, Sun domains) Lliira - CG Goddess of joy, happiness, dance, festivals, freedom, liberty (Chaos, Charm, Community, Good, Travel domains) Loviatar - LE Goddess of pain, hurt, agony, torment, suffering, torture (Evil, Law, Strength, Loss domains) Lurue - CG Goddess of talking beasts, intelligent nonhumanoid creatures (Animal, Chaos, Good, Healing domains) Maglubiyet - NE God of goblins, hobgoblins, leadership, war (Destruction, Evil,Tactics, Trickery domains) Malar - CE God of bloodlust, evil lycanthropes, hunters, marauding beasts and monsters, stalking (Animal, Chaos, Evil, Strength domains) Mask - NE God of shadows, thievery, thieves (Darkness, Evil, Luck, Trickery domains) Memnor - NE God of pride, mental prowess, control (Death, Evil, Knowledge,Thought, Rune, Trickery domains) Mielikki - NG Goddess of autumn, dryads, forest creatures, forests, rangers(Animal, Growth, Good, Plant, Travel domains) Milil - NG God of poetry, song, eloquence (Charm, Good, Knowledge, Nobility domains) Mystra - NG Goddess of magic, spells, the Weave (Good, Knowledge, Magic, Rune, Arcane domains) Nephthys - CG Goddess of wealth, trade, protector of children and the dead(Chaos, Good, Protection, Trade domains) Nobanion - LG God of royalty, lions and feline beasts, good beasts (Animal, Good, Law, Nobility domains) Null - LN God of fate, death, judgement (Death, Fate, Knowledge, Law, Scalykind domains) Oghma - N God of bards, inspiration, invention, knowledge (Charm, Knowledge, Luck, Travel, Trickery domains) Orcus - CE God of undead (Chaos, Death, Evil, Undeath domains) Osiris - LG God of vegetation, death, the dead, justice, harvest (Good, Growth, Law, Plant, Repose domains) Pazrael - CE God of evil flying creatures (Air, Animal, Chaos, Evil domains) Red Knight - LN Goddess of strategy, Tactics, tactics (Law, Nobility, Tactics, War domains) Savras - LN God of diviners, judges, monks, seekers of truth, spellcasters (Fate, Knowledge, Law, Magic, Arcane domains) Sebek - NE God of river hazards, crocodiles, werecrocodiles, wetlands (Animal, Evil, Scalykind, Water domains) Sekolah - LE Goddess of sahuagin, hunting, tyranny, plunder (Evil, Law, Oceans, Strength, Toil, War domains) Selûne - CG Goddess of good and neutral lycanthropes, moon, navigation, questers, stars, wanderers (Chaos, Good, Protection, Travel domains) Set - LE God of the desert, destruction, drought, night, rot, snakes, hate, betrayal, evil magic, ambition, poison, murder (Air, Darkness, Evil, Destruction, Law, Magic, Scalykind domains) Shar - NE Goddess of caverns, dark, dungeons, forgetfulness, loss, night, secrets, the Underdark (Caves, Darkness, Evil, Knowledge domains) Sharess - CG Goddess of hedonism, sensual fulfillment, festhalls, cats (Chaos, Charm, Good, Travel, Trickery domains) Shaundakul - CN God of travel, exploration, portals, miners, caravans (Air, Chaos, Travel, Protection, Trade domains) Shiallia - NG Goddess of woodland glades, woodland fertility, growth, the High Forest, Neverwinter Wood (Animal, Growth, Good, Plant, Restoration domains) Siamorphe - LN Goddess of nobles, rightful rule of nobility, human royalty(Knowledge, Law, Nobility, Tacticsdomains) Silvanus - N God of wild nature, druids (Animal, Plant, Protection, Growth, Restoration, Water domains) Skoraeus Stonebones - N God of stone giants, buried things (Caves, Earth, Healing, Knowledge, Protection domains) Stronmaus - CG God of sun, sky, weather, joy, cloud giants (Chaos, Good, Protection, Weather, War domains) Sune - CG Goddess of beauty, love, passion (Chaos, Charm, Good, Protection domains) Surtr - LE God of fire giants, fire, destruction (Evil, Fire, Trickery, War domains) Talona - CE Goddess of disease, poison (Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Curse domains) Talos - CE God of storms, destruction, rebellion, conflagration, earthquakes, vortices (Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Fire, Weather domains) Task - CE God of greed, selfishness (Chaos, Evil, Tactics, Scalykind domains) Tempus - CN God of war, battle, strategy (Chaos, Protection, Strength, War domains) Thoth - N God of neutral magic, scribes, knowledge, invention, secrets (Artifice, Knowledge, Magic, Rune, Arcane domains) Thrym - CE God of cold, ice, magic, frost giants (Destruction, Evil, Magic, War domains) Tiamat - LE Goddess of evil dragons, evil reptiles, greed, Chessenta (Evil, Law,Scalykind, Toil domains) Torm - LG God of duty, loyalty, obedience, paladins (Good, Healing, Law, Protection, Strength domains) Tymora - CG Goddess of good fortune, skill, victory, adventurers (Chaos, Good, Luck, Protection, Travel domains) Tyr - LG God of justice (Good, Knowledge, Law, War domains) Ubtao - N God of creation, jungles, Chult, the Chultans, dinosaurs (Tactics, Plant, Protection, Scalykind domains) Ulutiu - LN God of glaciers, polar environments, arctic dwellers (Animal, Law,Oceans, Protection, Strength domains) Umberlee - CE Goddess of oceans, currents, waves, sea winds (Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Oceans, Weather, Water domains) Uthgar - CN God of Uthgardt barbarian tribes, physical strength (Animal, Chaos, Strength, War domains) Valkur - CG God of sailors, ships, favorable winds, naval combat (Air, Chaos, Good, Oceans, Protection domains) Vaprak - CE God of violence, destruction, frenzy, greed (Chaos, Destruction, Evil, War domains) Velsharoon - NE God of necromancy, necromancers, evil liches, undeath (Death, Evil, Magic, Undeath domains) Waukeen - N Goddess of trade, money, wealth (Knowledge, Protection, Trade, Travel domains) Serpent Kingdoms Essylliss - N God of lizardfolk (Animal, Protection, Scalykind, War, Water, Weather domains) M'daess - NG Goddess of purification, young snakes and serpentfolk (Animal, Family, Plant, Purity, Water domains) Merrshaulk - CE God of beasts, predators, and somnolence (Animal, Chaos, Charm, Destruction, Fate, Plant, Scalykind, War domains) Parrafaire - CN God of guardianship (Protection, Scalykind, Trickery, War domains) Semuanya - N God of survival and propagation (Animal, Fate, Healing, Plant, Protection, Restoration, Scalykind, War domains) Sess'innek - CE God of civilization and dominion (Darkness, Destruction,Leadership, War, Water domains)Shekinester - LE The acquirer (Evil, Fate, Law, Magic, Restoration, Protection, Scalykind, Arcane domains) Shekinester - LG The empowerer (Fate, Good, Law, Magic, Restoration, Protection, Scalykind, Arcane domains)Shekinester - CE The seeker (Chaos, Evil, Fate, Magic, Restoration, Protection, Scalykind, Arcane domains) Shekinester - CG The weaver (Chaos, Fate, Good, Magic, Restoration, Protection, Scalykind, Arcane domains) Shekinester - N The preserver (Fate, Magic, Restoration, Protection, Scalykind, Arcane domains) Sseth - CE God of poison and somnolence (Air, Animal, Chaos, Evil, Knowledge, Magic, Tactics, Scalykind, Darkness, Trickery domains) Ssharstrune - NE Goddess of acquisition and power (Charm, Evil, Magic, Scalykind, Leadership domains) Sss'thasine'ss - CE God of venomous creatures (Animal, Chaos, Death, Evil, Healing, Scalykind domains) Varac - CN God of snakes (Animal, Chaos, Scalykind, Water domains)